Memories in White
by moooooonk
Summary: Sekembalinya Hinata setelah lima tahun menjadi awal dari semuanya. Di tempat sekecil itu menghindari Sasuke tidak ada artinya. Tak ada perubahan ketika bersama Sasuke, bahkan setelah laki-laki itu kembali memasuki kehidupan Hinata.


**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typos**

**Genre : Romance, Drama Rated : M**

**_._**

_**Memories in White**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 1 : Reason**_

_**.**_

_._

_._

Kembali pada musim panas di mana semua mimpi menyebar. Bayangan jauh yang panas, langkah kaki yang tergesa, dan kehangatan matahari. Hinata tahu waktu tak akan kembali meski musim panas selalu hadir di setiap tahun.

Ketika kehangatan menjadi satu saat terjadi sentuhan, Hinata sadar seseorang di hadapannya adalah Sasuke. Ciuman yang barusan berakhir di mulai lagi, memunculkan rasa haus yang seakan meminta lebih ketika lidah Sasuke bergerak liar di mulut Hinata.

Bau alkohol menyeruak dari mulut Hinata saat membuka, wajahnya sudah sepenuhnya memerah. Matanya yang sembab dan hidungnya yang merah membuat Hinata terlihat pasrah. Sasuke semakin merengkuh Hinata dalam pangkuannya, membawanya semakin mendekat hingga Hinata dapat dengan jelas mencium bau Sasuke.

Hidung Sasuke menyentuh dagunya, napasnya yang perlahan terasa di kulitnya yang terasa terbakar. Hinata mendesah pelan ketika ciuman kecil Sasuke berikan di lehernya, sinar lampu yang temaram semakin menggelapkan bayangan keduanya.

Jejak musim panas tertinggal di waktu yang berjalan cepat, ketika napas menderu langit yang gelap masih bertahan meski bintang bersinar terang.

Kesadaran menjadi akhir yang diharapkan keduanya.

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

Dedaunan yang bergerak mengikuti arah angin, perlahan dan menjadi perhatian Hinata siang itu. Potongan semangka memberikan rasa segar di kerongkongannya, perempuan itu sudah terlalu lama duduk di teras. Langit musim panas memang selalu seperti ini, kulitnya akan terbakar bila terlalu sering keluar rumah.

Adik perempuannya Hanabi yang tahun ini berumur 16 tahun barusan pulang dengan membawa es krim batang, kulitnya sudah mulai terbakar. Dengan senyum ceria yang biasa dia menghampiri Hinata, menawarkan es krim yang hampir meleleh itu namun dengan mudah ditolak Hinata.

Langit kebiruan dengan awan seputih kapas, di tempat manapun selalu terlihat seperti itu. Hinata menghela napas panjang, dia merasa jenuh dengan tempat ini. Tidak ada gedung-gedung besar, orang-orang dengan pakaian mencolok, dan keramaian. Ya, ini tempat lahirnya.

Sudah lebih dari lima tahun Hinata tidak pulang ke tempat ini. Dia memilih kuliah di kota besar, melupakan kehidupan lamanya sebagai gadis desa dan menyapa kehidupan barunya di kota besar. Tak terlalu buruk, Hinata jauh terlihat lebih baik di mata adiknya ketika pulang.

"Kenapa kau tidak menemui Sasuke-nii?" Hanabi yang duduk di samping Hinata mulai melahap habis es krim yang dipegangnya.

Sontak Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya, dia menunduk memperhatikan kakinya yang berayun pelan.

"Dia semakin populer setelah putus dari pacarnya," tawa Hanabi terdengar jelas mengisi kesunyian yang sebelumnya hadir saat Hinata sendiri.

"Kapan ibu pulang?" Hinata mengalihkan pembicaraan seraya mengambil potongan semangka di sampingnya. Hanabi mendengus kesal, matanya beralih memperhatikan wajah Hinata dengan seksama. Alisnya yang bertaut kemudian mengendur.

Sudah jelas dalam ingatan Hanabi kakak perempuannya banyak mengalami perubahan, sikap pemalunya sudah hilang entah kemana dan kini digantikan dengan kepercayaan diri seorang perempuan dewasa. Hinata yang tak pernah pulang menyebabkan Hanabi dan ayahnya yang selalu menjenguk Hinata di Tokyo.

Hanabi sempat tak percaya Hinata mampu bertahan di tempat seperti itu, bahkan sikapnya yang terlalu cepat berubah.

"Ah, Sasuke-nii tadi menanyakanmu," suara Hanabi terdengar penuh penekanan, tatapannya menajam pada Hinata.

"Oh ya?" Hinata menoleh membalas tatapan Hanabi, tak lama setelah itu dia berdiri dari duduknya. Baju terusan tipis yang dikenakannya masih tak membantu di cuaca panas seperti ini. Hinata berjalan meninggalkan Hanabi yang masih mengikuti dengan tatapannya.

"Aku mau keluar sebentar," ucap Hinata. Di dekat pintu keluar, Hinata mengambil sebuah payung.

"Hei! Jangan lupa temui Sasuke-nii!" teriakan Hanabi terdengar jelas ketika Hinata mulai menginjakkan kakinya keluar rumah.

.

.

Tiga hari sudah berlalu semenjak kedatangan Hinata. Tidak banyak yang menarik perhatian Hinata, kecuali rumahnya yang sudah direnovasi dan adiknya yang sudah memperkenalkan pacar barunya.

Awal musim gugur nanti Hinata akan memulai pekerjaan pertamanya. Waktu libur yang terasa senggang Hinata putuskan untuk pulang.

Payung yang dipakainya sukses melindungi seluruh tubuhnya dari udara panas. Bayangan di kakinya bergerak mengikuti langkahnya yang semakin kecil. Hinata tak tahu harus ke mana. Jalanan di siang hari selalu sepi, hanya suara serangga yang terdengar.

Pandangan Hinata berkeliling memperhatikan bagaimana rumah-rumah yang berjarak cukup jauh selalu diselingi dengan pepohonan. Hamparan sawah terlihat tenang di bawah matahari, Hinata tak akan menemukan pemandangan seperti ini di kota.

Bingung dengan langkahnya yang tak menentu, Hinata memutuskan untuk berhenti di toko 24 jam yang baru dibuka lima bulan yang lalu. Pengunjung di toko itu tidak terlalu ramai, bahkan Hinata hampir mengenal orang-orang tersebut. Di tempat ini terlalu sulit untuk tidak mengenal satu sama lain.

Dengan perasaan ragu Hinata masuk, dia bahkan tak mempunyai rencana dan hanya melihat-lihat produk cemilan yang jarang dikonsumsinya. Beberapa orang berhasil menyapanya dengan memanggil namanya, senyum yang Hinata keluarkan sebagai balasan memberikan kepuasan bagi orang-orang tersebut.

Tak ada yang menarik di matanya, Hinata beralih pada minuman dingin di lemari pendingin. Tangannya baru saja terulur untuk mengambil minuman, sosok yang hampir menghilang di ingatannya hadir di hadapannya.

Seorang laki-laki berambut gelap kini mengambil beberapa minuman kaleng dari lemari pendingin. Matanya dengan cepat menangkap kehadiran Hinata di sampingnya. Hinata hanya diam ketika laki-laki itu beralih lagi pada kaleng minuman dan memasukkannya di keranjang belanja.

Seakan waktu begitu lama, laki-laki bernama Sasuke itu kembali menoleh pada Hinata dan kini satu tangannya menyodorkan minuman kaleng dingin di hadapan Hinata.

"Lama tak bertemu," katanya.

.

.

Sasuke meneguk minumannya dengan cepat, keringat mengalir dari pelipisnya dan menuruni garis rahangnya. Hinata masih diam di tempatnya duduk dengan meremas kaleng minuman yang dipegangnya.

Laki-laki di sampingnya adalah seseorang yang Hinata hindari. Hampir semua alasan yang menyebabkannya enggan kembali semuanya hanya karena Sasuke. Dengan alasan khusus, kehidupannya dulu jelas terlalu terpengaruh dengan laki-laki itu.

Tangan Sasuke mengambil kaleng minuman yang dipegang Hinata, dengan rasa terkejut Hinata menolehkan kepalanya. Penutup kaleng dibuka Sasuke, setelahnya kembali disodorkan di hadapan Hinata. Hinata tersenyum ragu, dia mengambil kembali minumannya lalu meminumnya sedikit.

Dengan bodohnya Hinata mengikuti ajakan Sasuke, tanpa pikir panjang langkahnya dengan mudah berjalan di belakang Sasuke.

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dalam, dadanya terasa sesak dan degup jantungnya terasa tak nyaman. Dia benci dirinya yang seperti ini, sifat lamanya dengan mudah kembali. Seharusnya dia menampilkan sifatnya yang baru di hadapan Sasuke.

"Rambutmu semakin panjang." Sasuke berkomentar dengan suaranya yang pelan dan dalam.

Jemari Hinata bermain di kaleng minuman yang memunculkan buliran air. Dia juga berkeringat siang ini, bahkan dengan mudah Hinata melupakan payung yang dibawanya.

"A-Apa kabar Sa-Sasuke-kun?" Hinata berkata dengan pandangan yang tak fokus. Dalam hati dia merutuki cara bicaranya yang tergagap.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis setelah Hinata berani menatapnya. "Adikmu mungkin berbohong dengan perubahanmu,"

Kening Hinata berkerut mendengar ucapan Sasuke, angin berhembus pelan mengantarkan udara panas di wajahnya. "kau tak banyak berubah," lanjut Sasuke.

Hinata tak menjawab, rasa kecewa menutupi dirinya. Perubahan yang didengarnya hanya Hinata dengar dari mulut adiknya, keluarganya, dan juga tetangganya tapi tidak dengan Sasuke. Tempat ini memang terlalu kecil untuk menghindari seseorang.

"Ku-Kurasa aku harus pulang, ibuku menungguku di ru-rumah." Hinata baru akan segera berdiri jika saja suara Sasuke tidak mengusik telinganya.

"Kupikir ibumu sedang tak di rumah," senyum Sasuke mengembang saat mengatakan itu. Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, matanya terpejam cukup lama.

"Jangan menghindariku Hinata." Sasuke kini berdiri tegap di hadapan Hinata, matanya yang sama di ingatan Hinata menatap matanya dengan tajam.

Sasuke tak banyak berubah, hanya bentuk wajahnya yang lebih tegas. Pakaian Hinata berkibar pelan, telapak tangan Sasuke kini melambai di udara. Sasuke lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Hinata sendiri.

Setelaha beberapa tahun terlewati pun Hinata tak berubah di mata orang itu.

.

.

.

Adiknya tak pernah merasa lelah mengatakan pertanyaan yang sama. Pertemuannya dengan Sasuke siang tadi menjadi satu hal yang harus dirahasiakan Hinata, dia tak ingin Hanabi kembali mengganggunya dengan pertanyaan baru.

Di dalam kamarnya, Hinata menjatuhkan diri di atas kasur. Pandangannya menatap nanar lampu kamarnya yang bersinar redup. Setelah makan malam, Hinata memutuskan untuk mengunci dirinya di kamar.

Setelah terdiam cukup lama, Hinata menarik napas panjang. Lagi-lagi Sasuke, setelah sekian lama Hinata tidak mengingat nama itu akhirnya pertemuan selalu menjadi awal. Sasuke tak pernah pergi dari tempat ini, Hinata seharusnya yakin hal itu.

Menghindari laki-laki itu di tempat sekecil ini sama saja dengan mempertanyakan dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Ibunya sudah berdiri di taman kesayangannya dengan senyum hangat, Hinata masih dengan keadaan mengantuk menatap Hanabi yang menyantap sarapannya.

Dia terbangun ketika ponselnya bergetar di balik bantalnya, dan salah seorang temannya menanyakan kabarnya.

Langkah kaki Hinata ke meja makan menjadi perhatian Hanabi, remaja itu tengah mengamati wajah Hinata yang berantakan.

"Okaa-san, apa Hinata akan mendapatkan kekasih dengan penampilan seperti ini?" Hanabi berteriak dari ruang makan dan membuat ibunya tersenyum mendegar ucapannya.

Hinata membalas menatap Hanabi dengan pandangan kesal terutama ketika adiknya memanggil namanya langsung. Tawa Hanabi terdengar puas setelah mengatakan itu, dengan cepat dia melahap kembali sarapannya.

"Dia hanya perlu beberapa menit lagi untuk sadar dari tidurnya," ujar ibunya. Hinata memilih diam mendengar itu, pandangannya beralih ketika ayahnya mulai menuruni tangga.

Hinata yang merasa perlu membersihkan muka pergi dari meja makan, rambutnya yang kusut menjadi kesulitannya saat tangannya bergerak untuk menyisir. Ini kedua kalinya Hinata bangun telat, beruntung ibunya belum mengomentari hal tersebut.

Perlahan tapi pasti air membilas wajah Hinata, menyisakan wajah Hinata yang masih dipenuhi buliran air dengan tatapan yang menatap ke pantulan dirinya di cermin.

Ketika Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi, ayahnya tengah membicarakan pesta kembang api nanti malam. Pesta kembang api yang diadakan setiap tahun saat musim panas. Hinata dulu sering mendatangi pesta tersebut, beberapa orang akan mengenakan _yukata _di acara itu.

Hinata bergabung di meja makan, telinganya dengan jelas mendengar perkataan adiknya yang dengan semangat berbagi rencananya untuk nanti malam. Hinata hanya menjadi pendengar di meja makan, tentang pesta kembang api, dari rumah pun akan terlihat.

.

.

.

Andai saja ibunya tak memaksanya menemani Hanabi, Hinata akan kembali mengurung diri di kamarnya. Orang-orang sudah berkumpul di lapangan yang luas, berbagai macam kios yang menjual makanan maupun arena bermain dibuka.

Hinata hanya menurut ketika ibunya juga menyuruh Hinata memakai _yukata, _kali ini motifnya sederhana dengan beberapa garis di bagian lengan dan lutut. Warna biru gelap berbaur dengan rambut Hinata yang diurai. Hanabi dengan senang memakai _yukata_ barunya yang lebih cerah.

Lapangan yang terlihat luas sebelumnya kini terasa sesak karena dipenuhi dengan banyak orang. Hinata hanya mengikuti langkah adiknya ketika lengannya ditarik. Bau makanan menguar di udara, senyum Hanabi mengembang ketika melihat remaja laki-laki tengah berdiri di dekat tiang di samping kios ikan mas.

Hinata sudah bisa menduga siapa remaja laki-laki itu. Sikap adiknya berubah menjadi gadis pemalu, senyumnya terasa enggan ketika menyapa laki-laki yang berstatus pacarnya yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Hinata tersenyum kaku mendapati sapaan dari pacar Hanabi.

"Aku ada perlu, kita akan bertemu lagi nanti." Dengan suasana yang berubah canggung, Hinata memutuskan untuk pergi. Hanabi yang terlihat tak senang dengan hal itu dengan mudah Hinata sadarkan bahwa keberadaanya akan terasa aneh di antara mereka.

Hinata melangkah pergi, dengan jarak yang sudah cukup jauh dia berbalik sebentar. Senyum tipis terukir di wajahnya, adiknya akan lebih leluasa tanpa kehadirannya.

Pada akhirnya, Hinata yang sendiri hanya berjalan tanpa tentu arah. Tepat pukul 9 malam, pesta kembang api baru benar-benar akan dimulai. Masih kurang satu jam lagi, Hinata memutuskan memilih pergi dari keramaian.

Tak banyak yang Hinata tahu hingga kini dia menemukan bangku taman yang terletak jauh di luar keramaian. Hinata duduk dan meluruskan kakinya, tangannya beralih pada ponsel yang disimpan di tas kecil yang dibawanya.

Tidak ada berita menarik dari semua pesan masuk yang diterima Hinata, kebanyakan hanyalah ucapan selamat karena pekerjaan barunya di perusahaan terkenal. Hinata kembali memikirkan untuk pulang jika saja tidak teringat akan menemui Hanabi lagi nantinya.

Helaan napasnya terdengar berat, sampai akhirnya Hinata tak sadar seseorang tengah memanggil namanya.

"Hinata?" lagi, Hinata menoleh ke sumber suara. Yang dilihat Hinata adalah Sasuke yang berdiri tegap dengan baju dan celana _jeans_ berlengan panjang.

.

Hinata tahu Sasuke tak menyukai keramaian, entah apa alasan laki-laki itu juga hadir di acara seperti itu. Sasuke yang kini tengah berjalan di depannya belum mengatakan apapun. Jalanan malam yang sepi semakin terasa mencekam, Hinata berusaha mempercepat langkahnya.

Keramaian yang terdengar jauh di ujung sana semakin menipis ketika jarak Hinata semakin jauh. Sasuke mengajaknya untuk berjalan-jalan. Dengan perasaan yang tak menentu Hinata hanya mengikuti langkah Sasuke.

Langkahnya yang tak bisa menjangkau jarak cukup lebar karena pakaiannya, menyebabkan Hinata kesulitan menyamai langkah Sasuke. Jarak pandangnya semakin jelas ketika Sasuke malah berbalik lalu mendekatinya hingga kemudian menyamai langkahnya dengan Hinata.

"Ma-Maaf," kata Hinata. Sasuke tak menjawab dan terus berjalan ketika langkah mereka mulai sama.

"Mau mampir?" pertanyaan Sasuke pada akhirnya menjadi pemberhentian mereka. Hinata baru sadar, tempat tinggal Sasuke tak jauh dari sana. Rumah bergaya tradisional tersebut sudah tepat berada di depan Hinata.

Belum sempat Hinata menjawab, Sasuke sudah memasuki gerbang rumah tersebut.

Hinata tak terlalu ingat kapan terakhir kali dia ke rumah ini, hampir tak ada yang berubah dari bentuknya. Suasana yang tenang dan sepi menjadi ciri khasnya. Balkon di ruang tengah menjadi tempat Hinata duduk, langit gelap dengan beberapa bintang terlihat di atas sana.

Hinata masih duduk sendiri sampai akhirnya Sasuke datang dengan membawa minuman, sebotol biryang Hinata ingat biasa diminum ayah Sasuke. "Kau bisa minum?" tanya Sasuke.

Hinata mengangguk kecil, dia menggeser posisi tubuhnya saat Sasuke duduk di sampingnya. Hinata hanya bisa melihat Sasuke kini menuangkan bir di dua gelas yang berisikan es batu.

"Di-Di mana paman dan bibi?" Hinata bertanya saat Sasuke mulai meneguk gelas pertamanya.

"Menjenguk Itachi," jawab Sasuke. "Istrinya akan melakukan persalinan."

Dan kemudian Hinata baru mengetahui kakak laki-laki Sasuke sudah menikah, dengan senyumnya, Hinata hanya bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Memang wajar bagi seseorang yang menghilang selama lima tahun untuk tidak mengetahui apapun.

Tangan Hinata kini mengambil gelasnya, meneguk perlahan isinya hingga habis. "Apa pekerjaanmu, Sa-Sasuke-kun?"

Selang beberapa menit kemudian Hinata menuangkan kembali bir di gelasnya. Menimbang-nimbang dengan gerakan memutar di gelasnya sendiri, kemudian Hinata meneguk isinya kembali.

"Kau akan tahu nanti." Sasuke mengisi gelasnya kembali, kali ini hanya satu tegukan ketika matanya beralih pada Hinata yang kembali menuangkan segelas penuh. "Aku tak ingin mengantarmu pulang dalam keadaan mabuk nanti." Sasuke tersenyum saat mendapati Hinata menoleh.

Dengan cepat Hinata menggeleng, tarikan napasnya begitu dalam. "Jangan khawatir," katanya.

Ketika Hinata kembali mengisi gelasnya, Sasuke menarik tangannya. "Cukup, aku akan menyimpan ini."

Hinata mengerutkan dahinya, terlihat tak suka dengan perkataan Sasuke. Bisa Sasuke lihat wajah Hinata yang mulai memerah, perempuan itu pasti sudah mabuk pikir Sasuke.

"Apa masalahmu?" tanya Hinata.

Perlahan Hinata melepaskan tangan Sasuke yang masih menggenggam tangannya, dia kembali menuangkan bir di gelasnya dan meneguknya cepat.

"Cepat sekali," ucap Sasuke enteng. Dia kemudian segera menarik gelas yang dipegang Hinata dan menyingkirkan botol bir.

Hinata yang berusaha kembali mengambil gelasnya bangkit dari duduknya, dalam keadaan setengah berdiri dia meraih gelas yang ada di tangan Sasuke. "Sa-Sasuke!" panggil Hinata.

Tanpa mengubrisnya, Sasuke memegang pergelangan tangan Hinata kembali. Hinata yang tak mempunyai pegangan akhirnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan kemudian jatuh menimpa Sasuke. Gelas yang dipegang Sasuke jatuh hingga menyebabkan isinya tumpah.

Satu tangan Sasuke yang menopang tubuhnya berhasil menahan tubuhnya sendiri. Hinata berusaha bangkit ketika kepalanya menabrak dada Sasuke.

Ketika Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, pandangannya sudah bertemu dengan tatapan Sasuke. Sasuke menatapnya dalam, meski kenyataan Hinata mabuk, Sasuke menatapnya cukup lama. "Kenapa pada akhirnya kau kembali?" suara Sasuke seakan berbisik di telinga Hinata.

Hinata hanya diam dengan dengan tangannya yang kini bertumpu di dada Sasuke. Kemudian senyum mengembang di wajah Hinata, matanya terpejam sesaat kemudian kembali menampilkan iris uniknya. "Heh," gumam Hinata dengan kepalanya yang menggeleng pelan.

"Sasuke," katanya. "Aku tidak tahu." Kemudian Hinata mencium bibir Sasuke, ciumannya yang tertiba menyebabkan salah satu tangan Sasuke memeluk tubuh Hinata.

Pada akhirnya Sasuke membalas ciuman Hinata, tepat pukul 9 malam kembang api pertama menghiasi langit malam dengan bunyinya yang seakan memekakkan telinga. Sasuke memperbaiki posisinya, Hinata kini duduk dipangkuannya dan tangan Sasuke sukses memeluk tubuh Hinata.

Sasuke mengikutsertakan lidahnya ketika mulut Hinata membuka, memainkan rongga mulut Hinata dengan lidahnya. Semakin dalam, Sasuke menekan kepala Hinata untuk mendekat. Bibir bawah Hinata, Sasuke lumat perlahan dan terkadang dengan tergesa. Setelah beberapa saat mereka memerlukan oksigen, Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya.

Hinata menatapnya dengan tatapan sayu, bibirnya terlihat basah karena jejak saliva. Bau alkohol menguar dari mulut Hinata. Sasuke kembali mencium Hinata, sekali lagi bermain dengan lidah Hinata yang pada akhirnya mengalah. Ciuman Sasuke kini turun ke dagu Hinata, dikecupnya pelan dagu Hinata dan kemudian Sasuke mengambil jarak untuk menatap Hinata.

"Aku berharap kau menyadarinya," ucap Sasuke saat mengamati wajah Hinata yang merona. Hingga akhirnya Sasuke memberikan kecupan singkat di leher Hinata lalu dilanjutkan dengan ciuman hingga lidahnya ikut berperan.

Tangan Sasuke meraba punggung Hinata hingga turun ke paha Hinata yang kini sudah tersingkap karena cara duduknya. Kerah _yukata_ yang Hinata kenakan ditarik Sasuke perlahan, menampilkan bagian atas dada Hinata.

Sasuke menurunkan ciumannya, beralih pada tulang selangka Hinata dan tangannya sukses mengelus kaki Hinata. Hinata mendesah pelan hingga akhirnya Sasuke mendorong Hinata untuk berbaring di lantai kayu yang dingin.

Keributan terdengar jelas saat lagi-lagi kembang api menghiasi langit dengan bentuknya yang bermekaran. Seperti menyambut tahun baru, satu persatu kembang api terus bermunculan. Sasuke tak peduli.

Pandangan Hinata terus menatap ke arahnya, napasnya memburu disertai degup jantungnya yang tak beraturan. Sasuke melumat bibir Hinata, _yukata_ bagian bawah Hinata tersingkap memperlihatkan kakinya secara keseluruhan.

Tangan Hinata kemudian beralih ke pundak Sasuke, dia mencengkramnya kuat. "He-Hentikan," deru napas Hinata tak beraturan, matanya mengeluarkan cairan bening yang jatuh di pinggir matanya.

Sasuke membeku, perlahan dia mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya hingga memberikan ruang pada Hinata. "Apa salahnya kalau aku menghindarimu?" kata Hinata seraya memalingkan wajahnya, air matanya semakin membasahi matanya.

Sasuke menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Hinata dan kemudian menarik Hinata untuk kembali duduk. Hinata kembali menangis, perlahan Sasuke kembali mendekat dan memeluk tubuh Hinata. Kepala Hinata tenggelam dengan mudah di dada Sasuke, isakan kecil terdengar meski terkalahkan dengan letupan kembang api.

"Biar kuantar kau pulang."

.

.

oOo

.

.

.

Hinata tahu hari di mana dia menggenggam tangan Sasuke akan berakhir. Ketika dedaunan berguguran memenuhi jalanan, Hinata tidak seharusnya mengeratkan pegangannya di seragam Sasuke.

Langit yang teduh terlalu ramah untuk suasana hati Hinata saat itu. Seorang gadis berseragam melangkah pelan menginjak dedaunan kering yang menimbulkan bunyi khas. Sasuke berdiri di sana, tak mengatakan apapun dan kemudian mencium bibir Hinata lembut.

Hari di mana kata suka menjadi hal dasar kehadiran Sasuke di hidup Hinata. Mereka sudah mengenal dari kecil, tumbuh di lingkungan yang sama dengan udara yang masih segar.

Wajah Hinata yang memerah menjadi sesuatu yang diperhatikan Sasuke. Poni tebal yang menutupi dahi Hinata adalah satu hal yang selalu dimainkan jemarinya. Musim gugur menjadi penentu jarak di antara mereka.

Hinata tahu musim tak selalu ramah dan sama halnya dengan perasaan spesialnya pada Sasuke. Bukan mengenai gadis berseragam di musim gugur, tapi sosok dengan syal yang mengalungi lehernya di musim dingin.

Sasuke masih berdiri di jarak yang tak jauh, tak menggenggam tangan Hinata yang ditutupi oleh sarung tangan dan memilih menyembunyikan tangannya di saku mantel. Musim dingin akan menjadi musim dengan suhu yang menusuk tajam.

Hinata sadar perpisahan akan selalu ada kapanpun, rasa yang diberikan untuk satu orang terbagi. Sasuke memilih cara lain dengan mulai mengacuhkan Hinata.

Tak ada kata sapaan selamat pagi yang hangat, Hinata memilih diam ketika hubungan keduanya tak membaik. Hinata tak menyukai ketika tatapan Sasuke menembus pertahanannya dan menyudutkannya. Mata yang seharusnya tak beralih itu sudah terlalu lelah Hinata kejar.

Kesalahan selalu ada, Sasuke pernah sadar dia meninggalkan Hinata. Namun bukan Sasuke yang akan pergi, tapi Hinata.

Kepergian Hinata ke Tokyo menjadi awal musim semi yang tak Sasuke sukai.

.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued**_

.

.

.

_**A/N : **_

_**I hope you enjoy this fanfic. Thanks for reading.**_


End file.
